El beso de la vida
by Noir Fox
Summary: 10 años después de la guerra ninja, el Hokage Naranja medita sobre aquel día, el día en que ganaron la guerra y su eterno amor, su flor de cerezo salvó su vida.Aviso contiene spoilers del manga


**El beso de la vida.**

Eran mediados de septiembre, una época tranquila en el mundo shinobi luego de una cruenta y despiadada guerra que había azotado todo el continente unos 9 años atrás, justo un mes después se cumplirían 10 años de la victoria, y como no; el cumpleaños de héroe y ahora Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Naruto Uzumaki. Puede que ahora fuese el atareado Hokage pero su fresca y tranquila actitud aun hacían eco en todos quienes lo conocían, risotadas y por supuesto un continuo amor al rammen, nunca perdió la sonrisa, pasó por mucho y sobrevivió, y a pesar de poder estar pensando en la celebración de sus 26 años, su mente; siempre distraída, vagaba por otras partes en ese momento.

Se había escapado del odioso papeleo de la oficina; quizás una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de ser Hokage, y se encontraba frente al monumento de sus predecesores, mirando con una sonrisa silenciosa a aquellos héroes que tuvo el placer de conocer, aunque en terribles circunstancias, su semblante se ensombreció un instante. Olvidar los horrores de la guerra es algo imposible hasta con los elaborados jutsus mentales de los Yamanaka, obviamente había intentado de todo para borrar esos recuerdos, pero estaban vividos cada vez que caminaba por las calles y faltaban tantos de sus compañeros aunque muchos otros hayan nacido gracias a su sacrificio.

Se apoyó de la baranda para ver a Konoha, el sol naranja del crepúsculo siempre hizo ver bella esa aldea, no había ni rastro de la batalla con Pein, ni la cuarta guerra ninja, todo había sido reconstruido y mejorado, vivían en una sosegada paz que le hacia la vida más llevadera pero aun así dejo escapar un suspiro pasando los dedos entre el cabello rubio, la guerra lo había dejado cansado de por vida al parecer.

-¡Conque ahí estas!- escuchó una airada voz femenina tras el- ¡Te han estado buscando "Lord-Hokage"!- en ese momento no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al girarse a ver a su interlocutora.

-¡Sakura-chan! – contesto animoso, cuando había pensado en que nada lo hacía olvidar la guerra por ese milisegundo se olvidó de ella, su eterno amor, la flor de Konoha, Sakura Haruno – Sabes que no tienes que llamarme "Lord Hokage", suena muy estúpido cuando me conoces desde siempre ttebayo- dijo rascándose uno de sus "bigotitos" nervioso, como siempre hacia cuando estaban a solas.

Si lo ponía nervioso no solo era por su brutal e inhumana fuerza ; que ya era motivo suficiente, si no por su belleza, desde niños siempre lo había dejado pasmado su compañera, desde que era una cría Sasufangirl hasta ahora, una mujer por la que aun; siendo Hokage, caía rendido. Su rosáceo cabello era notoriamente más largo hasta rozar la cadera y su frente ahora lucia, como antaño con la abuela Tsunade, un fino rombo lila, y pensar que de niños se burlaban de su frente solo para ahora estar enjoyada con una poderosa técnica. Su cuerpo no tuvo mayores cambios para él, siempre fue hermosa a su manera, puede que sus piernas ahora sean más largas y las caderas más pronunciadas y que decir de sus pecho, joder que perfección, al parecer ese triángulo tiene efectos secundarios… ok si ha habido cambios pero su Sakura-chan siempre fue su Sakura-chan, hermosa en el pasado y en el presente.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un puño le cruzó la cara, no había sido en serio o estaría muerto en ese instante.

-¡Shanaro! ¡Estabas mirándome los pechos otra vez!- gritó hecha una furia, como era natural. Al verlo en el suelo se calmó de inmediato y sonrojada y cerrándose un poco la blusa fue a ayudarlo- No entiendo que tanto miras, Hinata es mucho más bonita "en esos aspectos"- murmuro sin verlo en lo que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El Hokage naranja se sobaba la mejilla con una sonrisa de disculpa – Sabes que no pienso de ella de esa forma- su acara adoptó una expresión zorruna al ver que Sakura no lo miraba a la cara, ella hacia eso cuando estaba molesta…o celosa- Sabes que siempre has sido la única para mí, Sakura-chan- la mujer no contestó y él se volvió a apoyar en la baranda mirando la ciudad.

-Sakura-chan ¿sabes a que fecha estamos?- preguntó distraído mirando de reojo a la pelirosa, ella tenía el mismo mirar que debió haber tenido él antes de que Sakura llegase, meditabundo, fijándose en el pasado y apenas fijándose en el presente.

-Umm, 10 de septiembre, en un mes será tu cumpleaños- dijo ella haciendo uso de su perfecta memoria, sabía bien a que se refería pero prefería hacerse la desentendida.

-Yo iba a decir que serían los 10 años de nuestra victoria pero gracias por recordarlo- dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, ella en vez de alejarse ante tal comentario se acercó a él; obviamente sin verlo pues esta vez no podría ocultar su sonrojo.

-Prefiero recordar tu cumpleaños- comenzó a excusarse la peli rosa- es algo mucho más feliz que recordar la guerra, por mucho que la hayamos ganado- dijo mientras su cabello largo hasta la cadera se mecía con un trémulo viento.

-Yo me acuerdo de otra cosa, algo mucho más feliz- comenzó el rubio parándose tras ella, delineaba sin tocar su figura de muñeca- me diste mi segunda oportunidad, mi segunda vida- prosiguió acorralando el cuerpo de ella contra la baranda y el suyo- y además me besaste- dijo con menos seriedad.

Ella no se inmuto ante su proximidad y esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa- Estabas muriendo, te habían sacado el bijuu – ella se giró quedando frente a frente con el rubio y sus dedos recorrieron su pecho por sobre la camiseta negra hasta llegar al costado, sabía que bajo la tela había una larga cicatriz – tuve que tomar tu corazón y hacerlo bombear con las manos, pudiste haber muerto- dijo clavando su mirada verde en la de él, su ojos se veían acuosos- no sé qué nos hubiera pasado sin ti, que hubiera hecho yo sin ti-

Él disipó las lágrimas con el pulgar, Sakura-chan era fuerte pero el mundo era muy cruel para su frágil alma en la que el dolor había dejado mella, Naruto jamás interpretaba sus lágrimas como símbolo de debilidad, eran muestra de cuan reales y profundos eran sus sentimientos.

Le tomó las manos y las acarició dulcemente – Por una vez mi corazón estuvo realmente en tus manos- susurro para devolverle la mirada cargada de cariño – Tu beso me salvo la vida, y tus manos ayudaron a mantenerme entre los vivos; eres la salvadora del héroe de Konoha, Sakura-chan- dijo con su nota de humor habitual, dejando que sus brazos se envolvieran al cuerpo de Sakura.

-Odio cuando te pones a pensar, te pones nostálgico- murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, una cálida almohada que la hacía sentir protegida en el mundo, se quedaron así unos instantes mientras nacía la noche al perderse las últimas luces.

Se separaron para tomarse las manos e irse a casa, las estrellas hacían refulgir los anillos que cada uno tenía en la mano, pues además de él cumpleaños del rubio y el final de la guerra, Sakura y Naruto celebraban que hacia tan solo 5 años, ellos habían empezado la familia Uzumaki-Haruno. El rubio apretó la mano de su esposa, ese beso a parte de mantenerlo con vida, le dio un nuevo comienzo, uno junto a ella, el comienzo de su felicidad.

* * *

(N/A: Holooooo, joder después de leer el ultimo cap del manga no lo resistí, tuve que escribir algo o moría(?) Asdfgh Kishi anda queriendo hacer una guerra de parejas con ese beso a mi no me jodan XD Anyway así sea por cannon o por trollear un poco, el punto es que Sakura besó a Naruto y eso me tiene super excitada, si quieren dejen reviews si están de acuerdo con mi visión del futuro (?) y puej si quieren, Nos leemos luego)


End file.
